Pain of the past
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: Pain is like a shadow, following you where ever you go, whether it be mental, physical or just plain pain. It hurts more then you would ever know. Edan has felt such pain. OC/Logan Rated M for a reason.
1. The start of the Pain

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Turns out the Wolverine got away and they are going to use the replacement!"

"What?!"

"Yea I know right! They are going to replicate him!"

"Do you think she will cooperate?"

"Even if she doesn't, she will soon"

"Oh right I forgot about that"

The girl in the corner of the room curled up tighter and pressed her back against the stone wall as she listened to the guards talking loudly beyond the metal door of her cell. Tears pricked the corners of her pale eyes as she let out a small sob which was unheard by the guards.

_'How could he do this? What did I do to deserve this?'_

Edan bit her lip and stiffly sat up as she heard the door creak open and a tray was slipped through the crack. It was metal and was filled with mashed potato and carrots, as well as a small bottle of water.

_'It hurts so much, why would he do this to me?'_

She crawled over and immediately her hunger came back full force, she forced herself to eat it slowly knowing that It would be the only food for today. Licking her lips clean she placed it in the corner of her cell and took a small drink of water, letting it run over her scratched and parched throat. Suddenly a loud smash made the girl jump and the bottle to spill its contents on the floor, she stared down in dismay as the guards snickered.

"Be careful, you might have to clean the floor with your tongue"

She let out a sob and stared down at her murky reflection in the precious water.

_'my dark hair ragged and unbrushed fell across my face, almost covering my violet eyes with their messy curls, and my pale skin on my face stained with tears and my chin was caked with blood'_

As she took in the blood on her face her eyes darkened and she tightened her grip on her hair.

_'More blood will be spilt before I die'_

* * *

She let out a screech as rough hands grabbed her hair and was thrown across the room, pain exploded in her arm as a snap echoed through the cell, her eyes widened with pain and fear as she looked up at the man above her. Who grinned sadistly baring his fangs with proud enjoyment as he smashed his fists into the girls face, bone cracked beneath his fists and Edan's scream was pain filled as it echoed through the room and into the hallways nearby.

'Sabertooth, the breaker, was a sadist man who enjoys the pain of others, made to be feared'

The girls violet eyes widened with fear before her head smashed into the ground, blood pooled around her body as she stared blankly forward, thoughts running around her head franticly.

_'Should I give in?'_

_'It hurts!'_

_'I hate him!'_

_'Maybe I should….'_

_'IT HURTS!'_

_'Leave me alone!'_

_'GET AWAY!'_

_'I'LL DO IT, JUST STOP!'_

_'Maybe I should just die….'_

_'GET AWAY'_

_'I have nothing left to live for, so why not….?'_

_'NO STOP!'_

_'IT HURTS!'_

_'LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

_'FATHER! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?'_

_'HELP ME!'_

_'Help me…'_

_'It hurts….'_

_'Help…?'_

_'Death…?'_

_'It sounds nice…'_

_"Get up!"_

_'No…'_

_'…'_

_'…'_

_'it hurts…'_

_'Help…'_

_'…help….?'_

**_'HELP ME SOMEBODY!'_**

* * *

If you looked into her cell all you could see was a small girl curled up in the corner her eyes dull and lifeless as she didn't even flinch as the door opened with a bang. Her skin was pale and her hair was dripping with blood.

"Let's go"

She obeyed the man's command wordlessly as she followed him as he led the girl out of the room and through the hallways. He stopped at a large room with machinery covering the room and in the middle was a tub with cords and needles hanging off it, her eyes were drawn to the deep claw marks on the sides though and a flash of recognition shook her eyes and they lit up for a split second.

'Adamanteim, the strongest metal known, wolverine the man with the metal claws'

With cracked lips her mouth opened and her voice rasped from so little use.  
"What is this…?"

The man looked over at her in surprise but then he grinned and shook hs head and grabbed her wrist.

"This is the thing you are waiting for."

* * *

I breathed steadily as I felt the cool water graze over my skin, and my gaze darkened as I stared up.

_"Three"_

I closed my eyes as I waited, not expecting what was going to come.

_"Two"_

Suddenly a thought came to me, Will it hurt?

_**"One"**_

I tried to protest before it happened but pain exploded across my body and I screamed, I thrashed around as I felt the needles insert the metal into my body, but the pain in my hands were the worst. The three metal claws were inserted into my knuckles and blood stained the water as the bubbles streamed from my screeching mouth.

_'It hurts…?'_

My toes curled as the pain intensified and spread to my chest which at once my eyes widened and my pupils shrunk to pinpoints.

**"STOP IT!"**

My were screams muffled by the water so no one heard my plea and instead they all watched waiting in fidgeting excitement while I struggled. It seemed to go on for days, but in reality it was only minutes until it all stopped and faded.

_'I feel…different…?'_

She laid there helplessly my eyes dark and her mouth shut softly as if she felt no need to continue, which was mostly likely the truth. Her hair rippled in the water as she was lifted out of it.

"Now….For the '_training' _"

* * *

I really like this story :) I hope you like this too. And a suddenly mind fuck for you... How does Wolverine Bend his wrists?! My head hurts so much from the amount of time i spend on trying to figure it out.


	2. Fading away

She slipped into the mansion, as silent as a mouse as they say; she crept stealthily through the hallways her feet light barely making a sound as she glanced around.

Despite the tension in her stance her violet eyes were dull and blank a void of emotion as she sniffed the air mildly. Suddenly she heard someone nearby and she melded into the shadows swiftly passing the small boy staring blankly forward.

_'Innocence, I lost it long ago'_

She sniffed the air and set off following an invisible trail. Soon there was a door in front of her and she opened it softly and slowly unsheathed by claws ignoring the pain as it ran up her clothed arm, and instead looked down at the man sleeping soundly.

_'Charles Xavier, A telepath, probably knew I was there but I didn't know that'_

She stalked up to the bed and held my fist above him, not a single emotion in her gaze, before flinging it down. But before she could even touch the man she was tackled to the ground by a large force, and she felt claws pressed against her throat, but she did not even blink and she looked up at Wolverine blankly. But then she took in his appearance and you could see the rage rolling off her in waves.

_'His fault…'_

A snarled echoed from her throat and she jerked upwards, and metal skeleton connected with metal skeleton and he lay there dazed for a moment and in that exact moment she leapt at him and buried her claws into his arm.

His eyes widened with shock and slight pain before he threw the women off and she crashed through the wall, causing gasps to echo. She tried to get up but found several sets of arms holding her down.

_'No….not again…'_

She struggled against the X men's hold and for the first time panic lit her gaze and her pupils shrunk to pinpoints

_'let me go…please…'_

* * *

I stared blankly upward as I felt my body held still by a strong telepath, I knew I could get out if I wanted to, but right now I couldn't be bothered. I heard a sigh from the women sitting nearby and I felt a twinge of annoyance from her mind. For the past Hour she has been trying to get me to talk, but of course failed miserably.

_'Silence is Gold? Well then I am Silver'_

"Fine then" The lady called Jean sighed and her voice hardened "Hope you don't mind someone looking through your mind" She muttered and a split second later I felt a force against my mental walls and I smirked, pushing her out of my mind causing her to wince.

She frowned and looked down at me only to look across at the door which slid open to reveille Charles Xavier in his silver wheelchair. I glanced towards him and he stared back at me intently, I narrowed my eyes at him before he started to talk."You probably already know who I am, so now I am asking what your name is."

_'Memories, A painful thing in life'_

For a split second a flash of pain crossed my eyes, which the professor did not miss it. I closed my eyes and a sneer flashed across my face. "I don't have one" My throat rasped from little use as I smirked over at him. He narrowed his eyes and I knew he saw through my lies. Suddenly the red head cleared her throat and our gazes snapped towards her.

"I caught a glimpse when I tried to read her mind" My eyes widened and a flash of fear was all they got before my face went back to a blank expression. "Her name is Edan Stryker"

_'Not anymore…'_

I immediately snarled viciously causing them to jump. "That is not my FUCKING name" I spat and clenched my fists. A look of understanding crossed the professor's face before he wheeled over to me. Tensing up I bared my teeth threateningly and he smiled in return.

I sniffed the air suddenly and frowned. "Fucking Telepaths" I muttered and glared at the professor who smiled. "Do you want to stay here for a while?" He questioned suddenly and I raised an eyebrow, "Eh?"

_'What is he playing at?'_

I stared at him as he continued. "Well, you don't like being used right? So why don't you stay here?" I blinked slowly weighing up the pros and cons before nodding quietly.

_'Too easy…'_

* * *

I shifted feeling the soft sheets rub against my skin. Not used to anything of the sort I could bearly sleep, so I crept out of the bed and glanced around once at my room before curling up in the corner of the room, immediately I fell into a light sleep.

* * *

I jerked awake hours later to the sound of thudding nearby. I stared around startled before relaxing and sighing with annoyance, Stupide Kids. I stood up and brushed myself off before exiting my new room and looking around at the crowded hallways. I narrowed my eyes, and stalked off sniffing the air searching for food.

_'I am a carnivore, just letting you know'_

I licked my lips as I entered the kitchen and I immediately sniffed the air and pulled out a piece of cooked bacon from the fridge. I stared at it before gulping it down and sighing.

"Hi!"

I jerked around snarling as I felt my instincts kick in, but the girl who surprised me did not even flinch and instead grinned. "Are you a new Student?" She questioned Cheeringly and I blinked slowly as she grabbed onto my arm. "You can sit next to us at breakfast! Come on!"

Soon I was in the middle of a table filled with teenage girls and I was squirming nervously as they threw questions left and right, and unconsciously I answered them quietly.

"What's your name?"

"Edan"

"How old are you?"

"27"

"What can you do?"

" Stuff"

"I can walk through walls!"

"That's nice"

"Are you a student?"

"No…"

"Are you a teacher then….?"

"No…"

"Then what are you…"

"A visitor…"

I ignored their confused gazes and instead tried to block out the sounds intruding my sensitive ears, the fork in my hand bending as I clutched at it. My eyes flickered around nervously as they started to talk amongst themselves, Loudly.

_'god I hate my mutation sometimes…'_

My head ached as I felt all my senses trying to block out the excess noises and smells as I stared down at my plate. I jerked my head up surprising the kids around me as I smelt a familiar scent. I stared across the room at the professor who was gesturing for me to come over to him.

_'Finally'_

I rose from my seat and padded over to him, He smiled and I instinctively smiled in return. Suddenly my headache disappeared as the cafeteria fell silent and all eyes turned to me, I blinked slowly in confusion as the professor raised his voice. "This is Edan, I hope you make her Welcome in our school"

_'well this is embarrassing…'_


End file.
